Awaken The Monster In Me
by Hazuki-MoonShine
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki is a fox demon. A fox demon that is deeply in love with his best friend, Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke is a wolf demon who has to choose his mate for his 18th birthday. Naruto is sure that he isn't Sasuke's mate and it eats him alive. On the night of the mating moon, there are a few surprises in store for the fox demon. *Slight Sakura Bashing and Slight Itachi/Deidara*
1. Awaken The Monster In Me: One

Cʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ ᴏɴᴇ

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke dashed through the woods, quickly as they ran. Naruto stopped and they both landed softly on the grass. Naruto laughed, grinning at Sasuke. Sasuke smirked at the blonde as he sat on the grass with his legs crossed. Sasuke sat softly beside him and Naruto leaned into Sasuke's chest. He could hear the raven's soothing heartbeat that never failed to calm him. Sasuke smiled down at him as he noticed Naruto's involuntary purring. Sasuke ran his hand through Naruto's hair, brushing over the fox kit's ears softly. Naruto purred, his tail stretching as his body vibrated. Whenever Naruto was with Sasuke, he was able to calm all of Naruto's nerves.

"Ne, S'uke?" Naruto called.

"Hn." Sasuke answered.

"Are you going to stay at my cottage tonight?" Naruto wondered.

Sasuke had run with Naruto to escape the castle's royal guards and his overbearing brother. "Yeah, dobe." He agreed, smirking.

"Shut up, baka!" Naruto teased, shoving Sasuke away from him.

Sasuke and Naruto were best friends. Everyone in the kingdom knew that Naruto was very close to Sasuke and everyone knew that they were practically mated to each other. Naruto knew that they weren't and it ate him alive that in a few weeks Sasuke's wolf-demon would go on a hunt for its mate. Maybe it was because Naruto was in love with Sasuke, he was madly and deeply in love with his best friend, Sasuke Uchiha, who was prince of half of the demon realm; his bigger brother Itachi ruling over the second half with his mate Deidara. Soon Sasuke would have to find a mate and Naruto knew that his heart would break. Naruto was a year younger than Sasuke, so he wouldn't know who his mate was for a year; unless him mate was already in the mating age.

Sasuke sensed Naruto's distress and soothingly rubbed the back of his neck to calm him. It worked and the stress that filled Naruto's scent soon disappeared. "Are you okay, Naru?" Sasuke questioned.

Naruto nodded, Sasuke's voice causing a sea of calmness to crash into him. All of his worries were forgotten as he leaned into Sasuke's chest, hearing his heartbeat and Sasuke's protective arm around his shoulder. Naruto fell asleep on Sasuke's shoulder, his mouth slightly open. Sasuke looked down at Naruto and his heart fluttered. He admitted to himself that he was in love with his little fox kit. He was almost sure that his wolf-demon would choose Naruto as its mate. Sasuke knew a part of his soul belonged with Naruto. Sasuke smiled, picking up the fox kit and heading back to Naruto's cottage.

* * *

Sasuke woke up, the light of the morning shining inside the cottage. He stared down at Naruto's sleeping figure and noticed the sun cascading down Naruto's tanned body. Sasuke brushed the hair behind Naruto's ear, until a presence filled him. He smirked slightly; Itachi was pissed. Sasuke kissed Naruto's forehead, leaving a note, so he wouldn't worry. Sasuke made his way back to the castle, a unknowing calmness flowing through him.

Sasuke opened the castle doors, sashaying into the ball room. Itachi walked towards him, his sharingan activating fiercely. "Where the hell were you?! We still have a mating ceremony to plan if you haven't noticed!" Itachi snapped.

Itachi's usual scolding would have normally pissed Sasuke off, but like every morning he spent with Naruto, he was on cloud nine. Itachi shook his head, noticing the clouded look in the raven's eyes. "Hurry up and let's go." Itachi ordered. Sasuke slowly followed Itachi into the library where they had to go over the procedure of the mating moon.

The mating moon was a process in which when the, pure-blood and dominant, wolf of a demon, turned 18 then he would hold a formal ceremony. The wolf would have to give full control to his or her inner demon and his demon would go on the hunt for his mate. Upon finding the mate the wolf would mark its mate. When the wolf would mark his or her mate depended on how dominant and how possessive the wolf was. When the mate was marked, his or her body would envelop in a heat that attracted their mate ten times as much and helped the ability to breed. After being marked and mated, the mates would officially announce their mating. If a male were to take a male mate, then the submissive wolf's body would alter to make the changes necessary for baring pups, kits or any type of children.

Sasuke thought about Naruto baring his mark, going into heat, intertwining Naruto's sweet delicate scent with Sasuke's bitter and spicy smell, and Naruto having his pups. Itachi stared at his younger brother and shook his head as that dazed look entered Sasuke's eyes. He realized that nothing would get through to his brother when he acted like this.


	2. Awaken The Monster In Me: Two

ᴄʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ ᴛᴡᴏ

* * *

Naruto watched as they prepared for the mating ceremony, that was taking place tonight. Naruto stayed by Sasuke's side, even though he knew that it would nearly kill him when Sasuke claimed his mate. He watched as they dressed Sasuke up and decorated the castle elegantly. Naruto watched as Sasuke bickered with Itachi over what they were forcing on him to wear. Sasuke argued that when he found his mate, he honestly wasn't thinking about what he was wearing and would only tear it off. Itachi countered that while in the public eye he should be wearing something appropriate. Deidara sat next to Naruto and rolled his eyes. "Why do they love to fight?" He questioned.

"Maybe it's how they express their love." Naruto suggested.

"That's a hell of a lot of love." Deidara pointed out.

Naruto shook his head and Deidara just rolled his eyes. Sasuke sat next to Naruto with an annoyed look on his face. "How ya' doing?" Naruto questioned.

"Suckish. This is all so annoying." Sasuke sighed.

"But it's to find your mate, so I guess it's all worth it. Right?" Naruto queried, his voice soft.

"I already have an idea of who my mate is. To me this is all just a formality." Sasuke answered.

Naruto's heart nearly shattered as he blinked back the tears threatening to fall and spill over. Sasuke knew who his mate was and Naruto knew that it was just a matter of time, before they were off; married and with a litter of pups. Maybe it was that pink-haired, annoying cat-demon. Naruto hoped it wasn't, knowing Sasuke could do so much better than her. Naruto put on a huge, happy, but fake grin on his face and roughly patted Sasuke's back. "That's good then, huh baka?" Naruto teased.

Sasuke looked in Naruto's eyes and he could see it. Behind the facade of happiness he saw the small patch of darkness in Naruto's usually bright azure eyes. Sasuke vowed to bring back the brightness by claiming Naruto as his mate.

* * *

The formal trumpet of the ceremony blared and Sasuke sighed. Naruto leaned against the wall, watching as Sasuke mingled with the demons, who all wanted Sasuke to notice them; to claim them. Naruto really just didn't want Sasuke to mate with the annoying kitten. Anyone, but her would be acceptable. He watched as Sasuke casually passed Sakura and he blew out a relieved breath. Kiba walked up to Naruto and patted his back sympathetically. Kiba understood Naruto's feelings and actually hoped that Sasuke was mated to Naruto too. Naruto sighed, looking at Kiba with eyes darkened by sadness. "Let's just hope that it works out Naruto; I think it might." Kiba reassured Naruto.

He pulled Naruto in for a hug and Naruto sighed, accepting the comfort. Kiba smiled at him, weakly and Naruto nodded, assuring him that it was okay to go and enjoy the celebration. Naruto watched as Sasuke talked to some rabbit demons and noticed how his eyes had darkened. Naruto's heart thumped, pounding in his ear. He couldn't stand to watch Sasuke find a mate. He knew that he should be supportive of Sasuke, but watching the one he loved find someone else that could make him happier than Naruto ever could, still shattered Naruto's existence. Naruto didn't want to have to deal with this so he ran. He ran without looking and found himself in the room that calmed him the most. Sasuke's.

He sat on the bed, thinking. He set his head in his hand and let the tears stream down his face. He knew that it was sad to cry over someone who was never his, but he wasn't thinking right. Right now all he wanted to do was cry. He believed that he had the right to at least cry.

Sasuke scanned the room, looking for Naruto. The clock struck as he searched for Naruto and his senses heightened. His sharingan activated as small growls erupted from his chest. Everyone stared at him with hopeful eyes, hoping that he would choose one of them. Sasuke stormed through the ballroom doors, ignoring everyone, only set on finding where the aura of his mate was coming from. Everyone in the ballroom was shocked, except Deidara and Itachi. "Sasuke's going to his room, right?" Deidara questioned as he saw Itachi's calm stature, even though his younger brother just stormed out of his mating ceremony.

Itachi nodded. "And I just saw Naruto go into Sasuke's room." Deidara pointed out.

Itachi turned to him and smiled. "Exactly." He answered, smirking lightly.

Across the room, Sakura's ears twitched as she honed in on Itachi's and Deidara's discussion.


	3. Awaken The Monster In Me: Three

ᴄʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ ᴛʜʀᴇᴇ

* * *

Naruto heard the shaking of the castle walls. He snapped his eyes open as he realized how stupid he had been. Sasuke would find his mate and bring him or her in **here**. Naruto would have to leave Sasuke to claim his mate and leave Naruto behind. This just brought more tears to Naruto's eyes. Tears that he allowed to flow free. The door slammed open, only to be slammed closed a few seconds later. Naruto smelled Sasuke's delicious smell and sighed, dreading what was next. Much to Naruto's surprise Sasuke had walked in _alone_. Naruto had actually looked behind him, distracted by looking for another demon behind him.

Naruto was distracted and didn't notice Sasuke who pounced on him, growling. Naruto stared into Sasuke's sharingan eyes, surprised. "S'uke, w-what a-are you doing? Where's your mate?" Naruto questioned.

Sasuke sighed, angrily. "You're so fucking dense you dobe." Sasuke mumbled, nipping at Naruto's neck.

Naruto yelped, jumping slightly. "W-what?" He asked.

Sasuke growled, nipping Naruto's skin leaving little bruises. The bruises healed quite quickly and Naruto squealed. "Fuck, dobe. You **_are _**my mate." Sasuke growled.

Naruto's eyes widened and his heart thumped against his rib cage. Naruto couldn't contain the scents of relief and happiness that leaked from his scent and he knew that Sasuke could smell it. To be honest, Naruto didn't care. Sasuke devoured Naruto's warm, sweet and soft lips. Growls erupted from Sasuke's chest as he feverishly sniffed Naruto's form. Naruto realized that he still must smell like Kiba, from the comfort hug that he had received from the dog-demon. Sasuke's hands roamed Naruto's tanned body as he searched for spot where he would mark the fox demon. Naruto couldn't contain the purrs of pleasure that escaped his chest as Sasuke nipped and sniffed Naruto's neck.

Sasuke found the exact crook in Naruto's neck where the neck and shoulder met. He ran his tongue over the sun-kissed skin, earn a small moan for the fox. Sasuke nipped at the spot, before growling in assurance. His canines grew while his eyes glowed a fluorescent red and black. He sank his teeth into Naruto's shoulders, breaking the skin. Sasuke earned a mew of pleasure from Naruto and licked the wound in satisfaction. He growled possessively and proudly as he watched his mark burn into Naruto's shoulder. As the mark burned into Naruto permanently, his body was enveloped in a burning heat that soon burst and traveled up Sasuke's nose. Naruto panted, his brain swerving and his heart traveling a mile a minute. Sasuke growled, his hands traveling Naruto's body to remove the clothing.

Sasuke wanted his mate and he wanted him now.


	4. Awaken The Monster In Me: Four

Cʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ Fᴏᴜʀ

* * *

Naruto woke up with the sun shining in through his eyelashes and a body wrapped around his, tightly and possessively. He shook and moved slightly. A growl erupted from the body and Naruto looked down at Sasuke, who woke up alert. Naruto laid down again, relaxed. Sasuke pulled Naruto closer to him, a low rumbling of satisfaction forming in his chest. Naruto looked at Sasuke's sleeping figure and thought about how beautiful he looked. His ivory skin with the sun bouncing off of him and his disheveled raven hair spread all along the bed. Sasuke slowly blinked open his dark eyes and stared into Naruto's azure eyes. Naruto couldn't help but grin at Sasuke and his own appearance. Naruto couldn't express his own happiness, but he knew that Sasuke knew.

Sasuke smiled lightly at the blonde whose heart fluttered by the minor action. "Are we going to just lay here or can I go take a shower?" Naruto wondered.

"Can we take a shower?" Sasuke corrected.

"I know that if we go in there, there's going to be more than showering going on and I'm sore." Naruto groaned.

"Trust me, dobe. I won't molest you." Sasuke promised, pulling the blonde off of the bed.

"Much." Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear, nipping it lightly.

Naruto shuddered and Sasuke smirked as he walked into his bathroom attached to his room. Sasuke's room was one of the biggest rooms in the castle, Itachi's room being the other. Sasuke's bathroom was probably the size of Naruto's cottage, if not bigger. Naruto always refused to move into the castle just in case they were hiding from Itachi, but now it was mandatory for Naruto to move in with Sasuke. Sasuke ran the water in the bath and motioned for Naruto to climb in. Naruto did, slightly swinging his hips slightly which earned a growl from Sasuke.

Sasuke climbed in behind Naruto and wrapped his arms around Naruto's chest. He set his chin in the crook of Naruto's neck and Naruto leaned back, sighing happily. "I love you, Sasuke." Naruto mumbled as he turned his head to face the older raven.

"I love you too, Naruto." Sasuke told him, kissing his neck.

Naruto grinned, officially happy that his thoughts an feelings were finally expressed. When the were finished, they laid on the bed speaking about ridiculous things, like they always did. Nothing had really changed except for Naruto's mark on his shoulders and their scents. Naruto realized that if this is what he and Sasuke normally did then they were practically mates before the mating moon. He felt so idiotic, not noticing beforehand. Naruto laid beside Sasuke with Sasuke's arms tightly wrapped around the blonde's waist and knew that his is what he had been hoping for. He'd been hoping for this for five years and it had finally happened. "Ya know, I loved you even before the mating moon." Naruto pointed out, his eyes drifting slightly.

Sasuke smiled down at his mate and softly kissed his lips. "Me too." He admitted.

Naruto fell asleep, but not before hearing those two words.

* * *

Naruto woke up to an empty bed, filled with his and Sasuke's scent. He sighed happily, enjoying the silence, until a loud rumble filled the room. He realized that it was his stomach and sat himself up. He swung his feet off of the bed and walked out of the room, heading to the kitchen. On his way, Kiba walked behind him. "I see everything worked out." Kiba pointed out.

Naruto couldn't help the grin that spread across his face. "Yup." He answered.

Kiba rolled his eyes and Naruto just laughed. "Are you heading to the kitchen?" Kiba asked.

The growl that erupted from Naruto's stomach answered the question and Kiba laughed. "Me too." Kiba told him.

Naruto nodded and they made their way to the kitchen. The chefs all greeted Naruto and Kiba, not at all surprised by their appearance. Naruto almost failed to notice the cat-demon hurling his way. Almost. Naruto dived, the cat-demon hitting the floor. "What the hell?!" Kiba questioned.

Sakura popped up, narrowing her eyes at Naruto. She could smell that Sasuke's scent had mingled with Naruto and she whined. "It's not fair! Why do you get **my mate**?!" She groaned.

Naruto's usually azure eyes got clouded and they darkened to a midnight blue. "Sasuke is **_not_**your mate." Naruto growled calmly.

Sakura smirked, proud that she got Naruto upset. "Really. Fight me for him them. Winner gets Sasuke as a mate." Sakura challenge.

The idiotic little cat-demon had no idea what she issued. She hadn't known how serious it was. The fight she just challenged Naruto to was a fight to the death. Naruto growled and Sakura took it as a yes. Naruto dropped to all fours and shifted. His usual small fox whiskers on his cheeks grew, thicker and longer. Orange and blonde hair sprouted, taking the place of his skin. His hands and feet grew into large paws, with claws sharp enough to kill a bear. The one usual thick and bushy tail of his transformed into long, sleek, and strong nine tails. The mark on his stomach glowed fluorescent red and he shook himself out, to get acquainted with his transformation. Naruto roared, shaking the kitchen and the chandeliers in the dining hall.

Sakura stared at Naruto fearfully as she struggled to go through her transformation. As she transformed, her demon was nowhere near the size of Naruto's nine tailed fox. His eyes burned red and he stared at Sakura, waiting for Sakura to make a move. Naruto pounced, growling menacingly at Sakura, who meowed silently in fear. Kiba had no idea what to do; he knew that he couldn't interfere, seeing as how Sakura challenged Naruto and only Naruto.


	5. Awaken The Monster In Me: Five

ᴄʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ ғɪᴠᴇ

* * *

Sasuke stormed into the dining hall, sensing his mates anger and distress. There he found Naruto in his demon form on top of Sakura who was also transformed. "Kiba what happened?" Sasuke questioned.

As Kiba explained what happened, Sasuke gritted his teeth. How dare Sakura question Naruto's mating with Sasuke? Itachi walked into the dining room, calmly with Deidara who was slightly frantic. "Sasuke; I don't think Sakura's parents would appreciate it if we sent back their daughter in pieces. " Itachi commented.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, not really caring. Sakura had issued the challenge and it was required for one to die, surrender or for one of them to take pity upon the losing member. "Call off your mate, Sasuke." Itachi ordered.

Sasuke smirked and walked up to Naruto's growling form. He knew that if anyone else had approached the angered fox then they'd have been torn to bits. Sasuke had to admit that he was impressed with the size and strong and powerful aura Naruto emitted. Sasuke jumped up, hovering over Naruto's ears, whispering things no one else could hear. He stroked Naruto's fur and mumbled sweet nothings in the fox's ear. Naruto could hear Sasuke's smooth and velvet voice reaching through his subconscious. Naruto whimpered, his form shrinking. His whiskers shrunk, his paws formed back into hands and feet and the tails combined into that one bushy tail. His ears shrunk and the fur sunk back into Naruto's body. His usual clothing was shred and torn and Sasuke was surprised that they hadn't torn.

He was also glad. If anyone had seen his mates naked form then he'd have to gouge out some eyes. Sasuke knew he was insanely and unhealthily jealous and possessive, but he couldn't help it. "Sakura get up and go home, before you make me regret calling Naruto off." Sasuke snapped.

Sakura scrambled up and ran away, meowing fearfully. Sasuke looked at Naruto's shaking form and took his mates hand. "Let's go." Sasuke ordered, lightly.

Naruto nodded, silently and followed Sasuke towards the room. As they reached the room, Sasuke pressed Naruto against the wall, his lips attacking the blonde's. "That was sort of hot." Sasuke whispered, huskily.

Naruto rolled his eyes, but kisses the raven back eagerly.

* * *

Naruto looked around, amazed as he watched the castle workers set up the decorations for Sasuke and Naruto's mating ceremony. Sasuke waltzed up to the fox and wrapped his arms around the fox-demon. Naruto leaned into Sasuke and looked up at him lovingly. Naruto couldn't believe how just a few months ago, he thought that he just had an unrequited love with the raven.

The mating ceremony was when two-demons were to announce their mating publicly. Since Sasuke was the prince then the ceremony was going to be all over the kingdom, which made Naruto nervous. Naruto shifted from one foot to another and Sasuke looked down, comfortingly at him. He kissed his forehead and Naruto smiled at him. "Enough coddling! We have to prepare you guys! Separate, hurry! HURRY!" Deidara ordered.

Deidara became insanely pushy and demanding when it came to their ceremony and Naruto just wanted it to be over with. He honestly just wanted to be in the room with Sasuke forever. Sasuke smirked, kissing Naruto's lips before being pulled away by Deidara and handing to the royal designers. Naruto rolled his eyes as he was dragged by an angry and grumbling Deidara. Naruto knew that if he got to be with Sasuke forever then it was worth an agonizing ceremony; it was worth anything.


End file.
